Sick
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: Who knew the last Uchiha would be a whiner when he got sick…and Sakura realizes he's worse than their children. Short SasuSaku drabble


**Sick**

**Summary**** – Who knew the last Uchiha would be a whiner when he got sick…and Sakura realizes he's worse than their children. SasuSaku**

**Inspiration for this story came when I recalled my mother, my grandma and myself having lunch at a restaurant one day, perhaps almost ten years ago. Anyway, my mom and I were paying for our meals when one of the women behind the counter tells her co-worker that her husband is sick. She was saying he kept asking, "Where are you going?" and "How long will you be gone?" and "When will you be back?" then the woman said he was worse than their kids when their sick.**

**This story…I couldn't resist.**

**Sasuke is OOC.**

-0-

"Sakura…"

Konoha's head medic sighed. She was getting ready for her shift at the hospital when her husband called her.

Sasuke and herself have been married for nearly ten years. Two years after the Fourth Ninja World War ended they started dating and not much longer after the last Uchiha worked up the nerve to propose. Since then they had two children. A boy and a girl, though Sasuke was trying to talk her into having another. His gorgeous smirks and beautiful eyes were always seductive as Sasuke worked his charm and Sakura always gave in. The kunoichi started strengthening her resolve this time around and that was proving difficult with her super handsome husband.

"Sakura!" his voice called again, commanding as always but soft to her ears.

She exited their master bathroom and found her husband lying on the bed under the covers...sick. His tired black orbs fell on her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to work."

"Why?"

Her face twisted in annoyance. "You know why, I'm scheduled to fill in today."

"What about the kids?"

The pink haired thirty-two year old stayed silent for a moment before answering. "Susumu is at the Academy and Fumiko stayed at a friends' house." Both of their children had a strong resemblance to their father. Susumu was an intelligent eight year old attending the Ninja Academy and about to graduate to Genin, girls fawned after him as much as they did in his fathers' day. Their daughter Fumiko, nearly six years old, acts like the disinterested Sasuke Sakura knew when they were in Team Seven. Sakura was worried for her daughter; she spent way too much time with her father out in the village, where everyone saw the Uchiha with the stoic expressions. She even had Sasuke's glare down.

"When will you be home?"

Sakura stared at him for a few seconds.

Sasuke was never one to get sick; he was always in top health. Except for training and missions where he returned with injuries. Unfortunately on his last ANBU mission he brought home a cold. Staying out in the cold rainy weather in Rain looking for a rouge shinobi tore him down. So now, the patriarch of the Uchiha clan was in bed, resting, and whining.

"I'm scheduled until seven, but you know that as a medic I can't always be home on time."

She saw his eyes narrow just a smidge. If her dear husband was trying to be intimidating it wasn't working. Not with the big bad flu bug he has. Fortunately the twenty-four hour bug is gone so she didn't have to listen to him puking his guts out but he still ran a fever and felt nausea when he sat up.

"Can you try to be home at seven?" he asked. To the doctor it sounded more like a whine…which it was.

She shook her head at his childish behavior and prepared a large glass of water and placed it on his bedside table. "Drink lots of fluids and I'll be home when I can. If I can't make it I'll send Naruto over to check on you." The look that crossed Sasuke's face made her almost burst out laughing.

A pout then came onto the males' countenance, "I don't want him over here…"

Sakura smiled, she never thought she'd see the day her husband would act like a baby when he got sick. He was worse than her own children.

Bidding her husband good-bye she heard another one of his whines, "Sakura…"

She had a story to tell her co-workers…


End file.
